


Haiku Revelation

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	Haiku Revelation

At first all he sees is Bean's telltale doodling, rows and rows of cubes, the lines traced over again and again until the imprint can be seen several pages down. Then he notices the brief lines written at the bottom of the page.

 _Best mate, confidant  
Big hearted old soul. Lover?  
I want, dream of more_

 _My barefoot artist  
Full of life, passion. Ageless.  
I live for his smile_

He reads and re-reads the poems, his smile growing every passing minute. He feels lighter somehow, knowing Sean’s been thinking about him, wants him, maybe even loves him?

Sean opens his door to a mad smile and dancing eyes, his best friend and fantasy. Viggo reaches for him, cradles his face and kisses him soundly.

"I've had a revelation over haikus, Sean."


End file.
